The overall objective of this project is to develop a coordinated effort to improve the treatment results of children with solid tumors. This goal is to be achieved through the systematic development of specific treatment regimens for primary care of children with solid tumors as well as for the testing of new agents in Phase I and Phase II studies. In addition, there will be an attempt to develop an epidemiological approach to the children with cancer seen at St. Jude Hospital and also to develop a pharmacological approach to the altered drug pharmacokinetics in children with cancer. The goals set for the current year, the second in this project, are: 1) To develop a multidisciplinary approach to the treatment and evaluation of children with neuroblastoma. 2) To develop a multidisciplinary treatment program for children with osteosarcoma. 3) To plan and initiate an epidemiological program involving the solid tumor patients at St. Jude Hospital with special reference to the unusual occurrence of adenocarcinoma of the colon in childhood and adolescence in this region. 4) To investigate in animal systems and later in children with solid tumors the mechanism by which biotransformation of drugs is altered in experimental neoplasms and the relationship of this effect to polyamines. 5) To study the biological activity of new anticancer chemotherapeutic drugs in children with solid tumors using Phase I and Phase II type testing programs.